Angel: the girl of Van Rook
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: que pasa si la chica de la que te enamoras no es lo que tu crees? peor aun, ni siquiera es chica! es el dilema al que doyle se enfrentara. OC YAOI SLASH relacion chico x chico ONEGAI pasen y lean, es un pesimo summary, T T pero la historia esta buena
1. prologo de la confucion

Hola, hoy me estafe a una primita y la convencí de pasar este fic a computadora XD espero les guste. Me esforcé mucho en que quedara de buena calidad XD

Contiene relaciones chico x chico, aso que si no te gusta mejor mi leas XD hay un oc incluido. Etto…creo que eso es todo

Los sábados secretos no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor y blablabla

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

-… _"blabla"_- lo que esta entre comillas y con cursiva es un susurro

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

-//… (…)//- =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido, también usare paréntesis diálogos de un personaje pues los gemidos y los suspiros se confunden con facilidad XD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-= cambio de escena

XDX3XDX3 XDX3XDX3 XDX3XDX3 XDX3XDX3 XDX3XDX3 XDX3XDX3

Cap 1: Ángel o demonio?

-permíteme Sire- le decía el fornido caballero mientras abría la puerta de su lujoso lamborghini a la joven chica que le acompañaba.

-gracias Van Rook- le sonreía dulcemente y le miraba coquetamente, su largo cabello reblandecía como fuego. Se sentaba en el asiento de fina piel, su vestido se subía un poco dejando ver sus finas piernas.

-todo por una chica tan linda como tu- cerraba la puerta e iba al otro lado del vehiculo, al encender el estereo un suave jazz comenzó a sonar. Se acomodo y arranco directo a su casa. –te gusto la película?- preguntaba mirando discretamente la falda. Una dulce lluvia comenzó

-estuvo genial, pero creo que tendré pesadillas- su cabello rojizo caía sobre su pecho y ella miraba de reojo al mayor.

-vamos un gorila gigante no te dará pesadillas- le sonreía, ella se acercaba y recarga su cabeza en el hombro del caballero

-yo no soy grande ni fuerte, tu si. Podrías protegerme no?- una de sus manos se aferraba el brazo del pelinegro.

-claro, pero aquí no hay nada que temer- llegando a su casa, el le abría la puerta y la guiaba hasta su casa, le ofrecía asiento en su sala frente de la chimenea. –espera te traeré un café

-gracias- le sonreía Sire, cuando el hombre se iba ella comenzaba a mirara con detenimiento cada detalle de la casa.

//roar!..groarr!!// Comenzó a oír un rugido y no solo eso, parecía como si algo se golpeara contra una puerta. La pelirroja se levanto, trato de distinguir de donde venia el sonido.

-cariño, creo que hay un rata en tu armario!!!- le grito a van rook, el aliado de argost grito algo como que no se preocupara. Pero los gruñido y golpes continuaron _–"aquí hay algo raro"_ – se acerco a la puerta y agudizo el oído, escucho los pasos de su acompañante acercándose y fue para ayudarle –eres muy dulce n.n

Sire le ayudo con la bandeja pero justo cuando dejaba las tasas sobre la mesa, la puerta del armario se abrió de golpe. Una pequeña sombra salio y comenzó a correr por la sala

-kiiiia!!!- paso cerca de sire y esta asustada brinco, golpeando la pesa y derramando un poco del café. El pelinegro intento atraparla, pero era demasiado rápida y se le escapo, aquella sombra logro esconderse bajo el sillón –que era eso?- pregunto acercándose al hombre y mirándolo asustada

-tranquila, no era mas que una rata- paso una mano sobre los hombros de la chica y le alejo. Pero aquella cosa se asomo y Sire pudo ver que era algo peludo como un cachorro.

-eso no es una rata- se acerco lentamente, y se arrodilla frente al sillón –creo k es un gatito

-sire, aléjate de ahí- van rook intenta apartar a la pelirroja pero ella le sonríe

-tranquilo, estaré bien- se asoma bajo el sillón y puede ver escondido entre el polvo y las sombras algo peludo y pequeño como un gato –hola pequeño –sonrió para la criatura y deslizo uno de sus brazos bajo el mueble –ven, ven aquí

Al principio la criatura no se movió, sire acerco su mano y dejo que la criatura de oliera un poco. Después de unos minutos Sire pudo sacarlo de debajo del sillón

-aahh, que lindo eres- cargo al pequeño animalito –es tu mascota? Nunca había visto lago así

//prrrr…prrr//- esa una especie de reptil pero su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un fino pelaje de color azul casi llegando blanco, tenia unas garras retractiles de color morado al igual que sus ojos. Algo como unas alas se apreciaban arriba de sus brazos pero eran muy pequeñas y estaban cubiertas de una fina pelusita azulosa.

-es muy tierno- la cosita se frotaba contra la pelirroja ronroneando.

-lo encontré en una de mis expediciones, no se que sea- Van rook lo había hallado hacia una semana en cerca de una cueva, cuando buscaba un nuevo criptid para ponerlo a pelear. Pero aquella cosa era demasiado pequeña para poder usarse, apenas del tamaño de un gato su única defensa eras sus garritas.

No había logrado venderlo, ni siquiera a los coleccionistas excéntricos, era una molestia solo chillaba durante las noches, cuando trataba de agarrarlo le arañaba y cuando trataba de ponerlo a pelear se hacia bolita y lloraba. Era un completo estorbo para Van Rook pero al parecer a Sire le agradaba y ella le agradaba a la cosa

–te gusta?- podria ganar favores con la chica

-si, es muy lindo- sire le miro con ojos tiernos

-creo que le gradas, te lo regalo- le sonrió – (de todas formas esa cosa no me sirve)

-yay!! Gracias mi amor!!- le contesto dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo pensó tres segundo y volvió a darle otro beso pero este en la boca, un beso calido y dulce como agradecimiento –gracias van rook

-por que no me llamas por mi nombre?- Le pregunto con tono sensual, ella dejo al pequeño animalito en el piso y se le acerco

-me encanta tu nombre, Leonidas suena muuy sexy- deslizo su dedo por el fuerte pecho del hombre y se recargo en su hombro –Leonidas- pronuncio su nombre lenta mente y dando a su voz un tono lujurioso –así? –le pregunto con una sonrisa seductora.

El hombre ya se hacia ala idea de que se llevaría a la chica a la cama, después de un mes de citas podría tenerla completamente. Pero un celular sonó, una melodía alegre como de violines delato que era el de Sire. La chica se alejo un tanto molesta por la interrupción, saco el teléfono de su bolsa y contesto

-bueno?...si, soy su hermana…esta bien?!.....-su voz se hacia preocupante a cada momento –aja…ok, voy para allá- colgó el teléfono

-paso algo?- le pregunto el pelinegro, la chica levanto sus ojos llorosos y le dijo

-mi hermano sufrió un accidenté, debo ir a verlo –tomo sus cosas y las guardo, su bolsa era lo suficientemente grande como para guardar al pequeño animalito, lo recogió del piso y lo metió dejándole la cabecita de fuera –perdón Leonidas, tengo que irme

-quieres que te lleve? Aun esta lloviendo- se ofreció, pero ella se negó

-gracias pero tomare un taxi- beso la mejilla del pelinegro y salio de la casa.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día van rook paso por Sire, habían quedado para ir a nadar a la casa del pelinegro; la chica parecía mas calmada.

-y como esta tu hermano?- le pregunto

-pues, esta estable- jugaba nerviosa con sus manos

-espero se mejore- daba vuelta en la esquina y justo cuando iban a llegar a la casa, pudieron ver muchas patrullas. Van Rook detuvo el auto de golpe, sire casi se estampa en el parabrisas –será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día

-que?- le pregunto la chica acomodándose el pelo, Van rook bajo y le abrió la puerta

–Creo que estoy en problemas, será mejor que nos veamos después- bajo a la chica y subió a su auto otra vez, haciendo chirriar sus llantas escapo del lugar – (como demonios descubrieron esta propiedad?)- Sire se despidió agitando su brazo

El pelinegro se cuestionaba como habían logrado ubicarle, esa casa no estaba a su nombre ni nada, el carro era rentado y pagado en efectivo. No tenían como descubrirlo.

La chica miro el carro alejarse, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios, se acomodaba el pelo y dejaba ver un pequeño micrófono –van rook va por la derecha, dense prisa o no lo alcanzaran

// Tienes que desaparecer un tiempo, V.V. Argost esta apunto de descubrir tu identidad// le decían a través del aparato // tienes a donde ir?//

-sip, es hora de una visita familiar, Angel fuera- contestaba antes de apagar el comunicador y comenzar a caminar hacia su casa, tenia que hacer sus maletas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

//ding dong!! El timbre de la caza de los sábados resonaba, era drew la que abría

-hola drew, cuanto tiempo sin vernos?-saludaba una chica de cabellos blancos en la parte superior y negros en la parte de abajo, usaba un top negro de manga corta y con chaleco corto que dejaba ver su abdomen, una mini falda del color del chaleco con la pretina de color negro, por encima de la pretina se podía apreciar unos finos listones de color negro. Todo rematado en unas botas negras casi militares, guantes bastante originales y una bufanda dividida en dos colores blanco y naranja con el símbolo de los sábados en el medio sumamente larga que le cubría el rostro

-angel? Dios, como has crecido chica- le saludo la peliblanca. La chica sonrió bajo la tela de su bufanda –que te trae por aquí, creí que estabas de misión?

-pues si, pero hubo unos cuantos problemitas - dijo riendo nerviosa

-angel? –doc se asomo desde la puerta de la cocina

-hola hermanote!!- saludo la chica

-que te trae por aquí?- le pregunto, ella se sonrojo y miro el piso

-es que necesito un lugar donde vivir, mi casa esta siendo investigada….puedo quedarme un tiempo?- puso una cara de cachorrito desvalido que conmovió el gran corazón de drew

-claro que puedes quedarte! –le dijo jalándola dentro de la casa con todo y maletas. No le dio tiempo a su esposo para que se quejara, rápidamente le dijo donde dormir -quieres desayunar? Apenas íbamos a preparar el desayuno

-gracias, ya desayune n.n –miro para todos lado –y donde esta mi sobrinito favorito?

-es domingo, aun debe estar durmiendo- le dijo el padre mirando el reloj –ayer se desvelo viendo una película

-iré a despertarlo, le traje una sorpresa- dijo mientras corría hacia el cuarto del pequeño, la puerta se deslizo lentamente y ángel entro cuidándose de no hacer ningún ruido. Se acerco sigilosa a la cama – (ahí esta, pequeño zak te daré el susto de tu vida X3)- fijo bien el objetivo, el bulto bajo las cobijas que era su sobrino –(¬¬U creo que el niño ha crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que lo vi) –sin pensarlo mas, sonrió maliciosa y salto al grito de – pequeño zak!!!!!! Buen día!!!! n.n

Cayo sobre el chico, pero este solo emite un gemido de protesta

-vamos dormilón, despierta- comienza a mover las cobijas hasta poder ver el rostro del chico, apenas un poco del rostro es suficiente para que ella le de un tierno beso en la mejilla- zak, tu tia favorita quiere saludarte!!- canturrea alegre

El cuerpo al lado de ella se da la vuelta violenta mente y la deja sobre el. Puede apreciar su cabello rojo y su rostro.

-zak? Cuando te teñiste el pelo?- pregunta espantada.

-lamento decirte yo no soy zak- le contesta una voz masculina seductora. Ella pone pálida como muerto y su mente empieza a buscar una respuesta lógica a lo que esta pasando. En la cama de su sobrinito hay un chico como de unos 20 años, el la cama de su sobrinito hay un chico mayor durmiendo….un chico mayor…un chico mayor…en la cama de zak…un chico.

-k…k-KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- su grito resonó por toda la casa. Ella se levanto de un brinco y se alejo – que…que le hiciste a zak? Tu acosador de menores!!!

-tranquila, no grites- el pelirrojo trataba de calmarla, ella retrocedió hasta chocar con la pared

-donde esta zak?!- Pregunto, doyle se acerco y ella grito -aléjate acosados de menores!!

-aco…que?!! No estas equivocada!!- apenas había dado otro paso cuando ángel le tomo del brazo

-nadie se mete con mi sobrino!- Doyle fue levantado en el aire, dio una vuelta de 108º sobre angel y azotado contra el piso en menos de dos segundo, cuando su mundo dejo de dar vueltas se vio a los pies de la chica, tirado boca arriba con una vista perfecta de…lo que había bajo su mini

-o///O…(OMG!!)- cuando ángel se percato de ese pequeño detalle, se puso roja.

-kiiiia!!! Pervertido!!!- el pobre doyle termino siendo azotado varias veces mientras ella grita asustada

-angel!!! ANGEL!!- doc llega al cuarto y le toma de los hombros –detente

-es un pervertido!!! T-T- llora mientras se esconde tras su hermano, doyle apenas alcanza a proferir un débil gemido.

-no es un pervertido, es el hermano de drew- doc sonríe divertido por la situación del pelirrojo –pero no andabas muy lejos de la verdad

-asi?- pregunta apenada por el rudo trato

-oye yo no soy un pervertido- dice levantándose con un terrible dolor en la espalda –y tu eres?

-es angel, mi Herman…-

-ita n.n –angel le interrumpe y doc le dedica una mirada de reproche.-soy la hermana menor de este monstruo n.n- sonríe.

enserio? No se parecen ni un poquito- doyle los examina de arriba abajo, ella es pequeña y tierna, doc es grande, fuerte y tiene una expresión dura en el rostro; talvez solo un poco en el cabello bicolor, pero de ahí en fuera son opuestos completamente.

-disculpa lo de hace rato, me asuste un poco- le ofrece su ano en forma de disculpa

-no hay problema- la toma, sonríe –disculpa por mirara bajo tu falda

-¬¬# que tu que?- pregunta doc con una venita saltándole en la frente

…-doyle reacciona a lo que acaba de decir- eh no nada

-tía angel?- un voz infantil llama la atención de los adultos, es zak que llega del baño

-zak!!!- ella se agacha para abrazar a su pequeño sobrino, doyle mira la tierna escena y no puede evitar percatarse de que la falda de la pelinegra en sumamente corta, puede ver sus lindos atributos sin dificultad, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas

-"_deja me mirara a mi hermana_" ¬¬# -le susurra doc molesto, angel y zak están muy ocupados saludándose y no se percatan de nada

_-"vamos, no te enojes, no puedo evitarlo…tan solo ve como viste!!!"- _objeta el chico

_-"sin excusas doyle, aléjate de ella_"- una mirada fulminante le hace saber que ve en serio.

-y tengo algo que enseñarte!- le dice la chica guiñándole el ojo a su sobrino-pero no le digas a tu papa, ya sabes como es de amargadito XD

-yo no se nada, tia angel- sonríe el menor

-exacto n.n- ambos sonríen

-angel, ven. Quiero hablar contigo- le llama doc, los hermanos salen de la habitación para ir un lugar mas privado

-es linda ¬w¬- le dice doyle a su sobrino mientras la ve alejarse

-y no tiene novio- completa zak

-enserio? Pero que interesante

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que pasa?- pregunta angel cenándose en la orilla de la cama, han ido al cuarto donde duerme doc y drew. Baja su bufanda para poder hablar con mayor comodidad

-no crees que es mejor decirle lo que eres?- el mayor de los hermanos se cruza de brazos medio molesto

-que? De que hablas?- pregunta confundida

-tu sabes, incluso zak desconoce tu secreto- le reprende

-es mejor así!- le contesta –que crees que diría de mi si se entera de la verdad?

-es tu sobrino, no pasara de que se impresione un tiempo, además puedes tener problemas con el hermano de drew

-tranquilo, seré cuidadoso, no podrá darse cuenta. Además no ando buscando pareja de momento – insiste –solo estaré unas semanas, no más. Que puede salir mal?

-sabia que darte ese biomodificador no era bueno, estas olvidando lo que eres- le mira –auque debo admitir que el cambio es casi perfecto, nadie pensaría que eres un chico

-claro que lo es, tu lo hiciste. Me ha sido muy útil en las misiones- sonríe – yo no olvido lo que soy y me gusta serlo, pero si mi talento es el disfraz que puedo hacer

-como quieras, trata de no meterte en problemas, y aprovechando que estas aquí, le daré una revisión al biomodificador

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí!!! Este es el primer cap, espero les haya gustado. Dejen reviews y denme su opinión T_T

Por cierto…quisiera que alguien me ayudara a traducirlo al ingles, es que yo aun no soy muy buena en ese aspecto. ONEGAIIII!!!!


	2. verdad o mentira?

Hola, me tarde un poco pero al fin termine el segundo capitulo ¬¬U que difícil es no revelar su secreto y no relacionarla con Van Rook. Pero se pondrá mas interesante se los garantizo; el pasado de angel es bastante pecaminoso y se ha hecho de varios enemigos a lo largo de sus misiones.

Bien, ya saben el secreto de ángel, por lo que ahora se me dificultara la narración, tendrá sus apariciones como chico y chica, cuando este con alguien que sepa su secreto lo llamare chico y cuando no, seguiré narrando y hablando de ella como si fuera mujer n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-que era lo ibas a enseñarme?- le pregunto el pequeño Zak después de haber acabado el desayuno

-ah, es mi nueva mascota- le dijo la chica guiñándole un ojo, le hizo señas al pequeño para que le siguiera a su cuarto –no le digas a tu padre o me lo quitara ok?-le murmuro en uno de los pasillos de la casa, iban tan entretenidos que no se percataron de que alguien caminaba detrás de ellos

-que se traen entre manos?- les pregunto Doyle.

-kiia!!! – gritaron asustados

-no nos asustes así – le reclamo ángel, sonrió maliciosa y se acerco al pelirrojo –quieres ver? Tan solo promete no decirle a nadie – doyle asintió y la chica los guió al cuarto que ocupaba. Había un reverendo desorden, ropa tirada por todos lados, varias pelucas de diferentes estilos en la cama y lo que parecía un kit de maquillaje muy sofisticado, en un escritorio había una computadora muy grande y una lap top plateada con detalles en color naranja,. En un rincón se podían apreciar varios tipos de armas, látigos, pistolas, ballestas, dardos de todo tipo, cuchillos, etc..

-para que tanto equipo?- pregunto el joven mientras entraba al cuarto y miraba varios vestidos muy entallados.

-ángel es miembro de los científicos secretos, su especialidad es la búsqueda de información, infiltración y comprobación de mitos- sonrió el pequeño de cabello bicolor

-//fiiiii…fiiufiu//…-ángel hizo un silbido parecido al canto de un canario – AISEN!! VEN AQUÍ!!- se comenzó a escuchar algunas cosa se movían, y después el chocar de unas uñas en el piso. –Ven mi amor- llamo dulcemente a la criatura de ojos púrpuras que se asomaba entre las sombras

-wow!- Zak se acerco un poco queriendo ver mejor a la criatura. El cryptid se asomo desconfiado pero al final salio de las sombras, se deslizo casi arrastrando su estomago hacia su ama – que es? –Zak se acerco a la bestia y la miro con detenimiento, aunque el pequeño Aisen gruño por la presencia de los extraños en cuanto Zak le acaricio se volvió dócil como gatito

-no se, pero es lindo no?- el pequeño hibrido se acerco a doyle y comenzó olfatearlo. Doyle le acerco la mano, el dragón gruño desconfiado, como sabiendo que algo quería con su ama. – aisen, no seas grosero- reprendió a la pequeña criatura. Zak y doyle miraban el extraño cryptid cuando…

-ÁNGEL!!!- se escucho el grito de Doc desde el jardín.

-ups, creo que ya se dio cuenta- murmuro la chica preocupada, bajo al pequeño cryptid y los tres salieron al jardín, la chica de cabello bicolor se escondía tras doyle. El hombre esperaba afuera con los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido

-dime "angelita", quien dejo una moto sobre las plantas de la entrada?- hizo énfasis en el nombre de la chica.

-eeeh…yo…fue un accidente- puso una carita tierna –me perdonas? Es que llegue tan emocionada por ver a mi sobrino que no me fije donde dejaba la moto

-ah…-suspira resignado el científico –me debes unas plantas, hermana

-ay no seas exagerado, no creo que se mueran- dijo la chica cruzando los brazos. Pero la expresión ruda del científico le hizo saber que hablaba en serio – jump…ok, ok iré a comprarte otras plantas

Solomon sábado regreso a la casa dejando a doyle, Zak y ángel hablando afuera.

-aah, pues no me queda de otra que ir por las dichosas plantas de mi hermano – se lamento la chica –vengo de visita y termino de jardinera.

-cuando cambiaste tu harley?- pregunto curioso el sobrino mientras miraba la moto suzuki hayabusa azul que aplastaba las hermosas plantas de su casa.

-justo después de que pie grande la usara de triciclo – lloro la chica –ay mi harley, no había ni terminado de pagarla.

-…- doyle examinaba el vehiculo por todas partes, no tardo en descubrir la modificaciones que dicho aparato tenia. –la usas para carreras? –pregunto al fin, ángel le miro y le sonrió maliciosa

-si así fuera ganaría todas las competencias, esta moto esta arreglada para los escapes de emergencia- se acerco a la moto y se trepo, al pelirrojo se le fue la vista hacia la falda. Un poco mas de suerte y le habría visto a la conciencia a la chica. –quieres probarla?

-eh…- un tenue sonrojo se mostró en el rostro de doyle

-anda, súbete- la sonrisa de la chica era totalmente retadora, maligna como la de una zorro que mira a su presa. –o te da miedo?

-muy bien señorita, da tu mejor esfurzo pero dudo que logres impresionarme- sonrió el mercenario. Se subió tras la chica y se sujeto a su cintura. Ángel se puso el casco que había dejado colgado en el volante del vehiculo

-buena suerte, tío doyle- sonrió el chico mientras miraba como su tío aprovechaba la situación para socializar con su tía. No cabía duda que era un gran ejemplo a seguir.

El pelirrojo no había acabado de acomodarse sobre la moto cuando la chica hizo rugir el motor para comenzar con la loca carrera. El viento comenzó a correr a su alrededor, colina a bajo, Ángel se dirigió a la carretera, no le preocupaba la velocidad, pues aquel camino ya casi no se usaba. Podría demostrar sus habilidades sin problema.

Doyle se aferraba a la cintura de la chica, ponía atención a cada movimiento y cambio de dirección. Parecía toda una profesional, tomando las curvas con tanta precisión que casi no se notaba cuando reducía la velocidad. La moto se ladeaba peligrosamente en las curvas, pero Ángel ni siquiera se ponía nerviosa.

-(una chica ruda, me encanta)- se recargaba mas en el cuerpo de la chica, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y el sutil movimiento de su reparación. La moto giro vertiginosamente y se interno en el bosque que rodeaba la carretera, sorteando árboles con gran maestría ángel logro preocupar aun poco a doyle, sonrió al sentir como le sujetaba con más fuerza.

El horizonte se partió, a lo lejos el pelirrojo pudo ver un elevado barranco que caía vertiginosamente hasta el mar. Sus ojos se abrieron llenos de preocupación al ver que en lugar de reducir la velocidad, Ángel aceleraba y se inclinaba hacia delante para reducir la resistencia al aire.

-(Acaso esta loca?)- ese pensamiento surco su mente, sus brazos se tensaron y por un segundo pensó en saltar del vehiculo: pero al mirar hacia enfrente pudo ver, bajo del casco, la sonrisa de confianza que ella tenía.

Sus ojos se cerraron, dejaría su vida en las manos de la chica de cabellos bicolor.

//chriiiiiiiiishhhhh!!!// Las llantas rechinaron violentamente mientras la motocicleta se inclinaba casi hasta tirase en el piso y continuaba su camino por la orilla del barranco. El regreso no estuvo más calmado, la chica subió por un camino totalmente dañado. Sobra decir que para cuando doyle puso un pie en la tierra sus manos temblaban, casi no se notaba pero lo hacían.

-que opinas?- le pregunto sonriente, se quito el casco y se acomodo el cabello

-acabas de ganar mi respeto- el pelirrojo sonrió

-ERES SORPRENDENTE!- Zak se le lanzo en un efusivo abrazo, había visto todo desde la casa, varias veces había subido a la moto de ángel pero siempre bajo la supervisión de su padre, quitándole todo lo divertido al paseo. –me podrías dar una vuelta a mi?- pregunto poniendo sus ojitos de cachorro, aquellos que usaba para librarse de los castigos con su mama.

-ÁNGEL, ZAK, DOYLE!- la voz de Drew les llamo desde un altavoz –VENGAN RÁPIDO A LA NAVE!

No hizo falta decir nada mas, rápidamente se reunieron en la nave sábado. Ángel fue la ultima en llegar, paso a su cuarto por Aisen y su arma preferida, la pequeña quimera, solo así podía definirse aquella linda criatura mezcla de varios animales, estaba dentro de una mochila que la chica había puesto a sus espaldas.

-que pasa?- pregunto acercándose al pelirrojo. En una pantalla se podía apreciar una foto borrosa de un cryptid, una mezcla de cocodrilo, pulpo y barracuda, volteando una barca en un lago.-que es eso?

-no lo sabemos pero hay reportes de que ha estado comiendo gente en un lago de la Patagonia – anuncio drew. La nave se sacudió mientras alzaba el vuelo, no tardarían más de medio día en llegar a la patagonia .

-raaanghel!- se escucho el gruñido de Fiskerton, la chica no tuvo oportunidad ni siquiera pudo darse la vuelta cuando el gato-gorila ya la estaba abrazando efusivamente

-fisk…-trato de llamar al cryptid bípedo, decirle que si no le soltaba o la mataba por falta de aire o le rompía una costilla, pero su voz era apenas un susurro - fi-fisshh…

-hey gato-gorila, con calma- le dijo doyle viendo que la chica empezaba aponerse pálida. Los brazos aflojaron un poco el agarre

-gracias- miro al pelirrojo y correspondió el abrazo del monstruo. –yo también te extrañe fisk

-es acaso que yo era el único que no la conocía?- pregunto doyle molesto

-si hubieras asistido a mis cumpleaños anteriores la habrías visto- sonrió malicioso el niño

-me acabo de enterar que tengo familia, no puedes culparme- finalizo doyle

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche había caído ya, el camino a la patagonia aun era largo y ángel había optado por tomar un baño antes de dormir. Había dejado a su sobrino cuidando a aizen, la quimera se ponía nervioso y era capaz de salir a buscarlo.

El chico entro al baño, colgó su toalla y se deshizo de su traje de batalla, pese a lo revelador y ajustado del traje era muy practico en batalla. Se paro frente al espejo mirando las acentuadas curvas de su cuerpo y su atributo principal, su busto adecuado al tamano de su cuerpo.

-Vaya que Doc hizo un buen trabajo- se dijo. –desactivación por código…-dijo en voz clara y firme, una serie de lucecitas verdes se encendió a todo lo largo de su pecho, como formando la división de un vestido top –Ángel Devlin Sábado- cada una de las luces se torno rojiza y justo en el medio apareció una división en la que se apreciaba una fina franja metálica.

Como si fuera un corselete o la piel de una serpiente, Ángel retiro el biomodificador. Su cuerpo que antes estaba lleno de curvas femeninas, mostró al fin su verdadera forma. Un cuerpo esbelto y torneado suavemente pero de chico. Abrió la llave del agua y dejo que se entibiara un poco mojo sus manos y hecho su cabello hacia atrás.

-solo así puedo ver el parecido entre el monstruo- se dijo, pues cuando recogía su cabello y lo echaba para atrás lucia como un chico.

El vapor comenzó a empañar el espejo y el chico de cabello bicolor se metió bajo el chorro de agua. Puso un poco de shampoo en su mano, lentamente comenzó a tallar su cabello.

La perrilla de la puerta se giro suavemente. Un cryptid bípedo y de pelaje verdusco entro pues necesitaba utilizar el W.C., era tanta su urgencia que olvido tocar.

-rangel?- pregunto extrañado el cryptid al ver una sombra tras la cortina de la regadera. La chica dio la vuelta y se queda impactada al ver al cryptid

-KIIIIIAAAA!!!!- Su grito resuena por todo el lugar, jala la cortina rápidamente y se cubre con ella. No puede dejar que sepan su secreto, así que jala el biomodificador y lo esconde entre la cortina y su cuerpo. – fuera de aquí!!!- le avienta todo lo que encuentra a su paso y fisk retrocede asustado y sumamente avergonzado. Por error pisa el jabón y resbala jalando sin querer la cortina

-que estaaaah….?- doyle estaba cerca y fue el primero en llegar. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al ver a la chica en el piso apenas cubriéndose con la cortina, con su piel y cabellos húmedos todavía. –lo…lo siento, no vi nada- dice mientras cubre sus ojos. Una paliza de esa chica era más que suficiente. Pero aquella imagen quedara grabada en su mente –ángel, fiskerton están bien?- pregunto sin ver

-si, estamos bien…eso creo- la chica de ojos ámbar tomo su toalla y se cubrió. A gatas se acerco al gato-gorila –fisk, estas bien? No te lastimaste?- obtuvo como respuesta una negación de la cabeza, el gato-gorila se cubría los ojos con la pata para ya no molestar ala chica –perdóname fiskerton, me espante. Nunca pensé en lastimarte. Me perdonas?- se hinco a su lado

-rhiii, thhree phherdono- balbuceo. La chica se acerco y dejo un dulce beso en la mejilla del cryptid

-ya puedes abrir los ojos- le sonrió quitándole las manos de la cara.

-(es bella, intrépida y dulce…¿que mas puedo pedir?)- pensaba el pelirrojo que aun estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta –no te lastimaste ángel?

-no, solo resbale- de respondió amablemente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-bien, recuerdan que hacer si la bestia aparece?- les preguntaba doc a la pareja que estaba sobre una pequeña barca

-si, tu tranquilo, yo cuido a tu hermana- el pelirrojo soltaba las amarras y salía del puerto junto con la chica. Ángel se encargaba de guiar la nave recorriendo el centro del lago a la espera de que la bestia los atacara y así saber de que se trataba

-no se te hace raro que la gente del pueblo no hable de esto?- le preguntaba mientras fijaba el rumbo de la nave y se acerca a donde el pelirrojo descansa. Se sienta y mira el agua esperando que la criatura aparezca

-están asustados, además, es un pueblo turístico y si se corre el rumor de que algo taca en el lago su economía colapsaría- sacaba una soda de una hielera y se la ofrecía a la chica

-gracias doyle- los dos había sido escogidos para ser la carnada. Tendrían que esperar paciente mente y estar al pendiente de los informes de drew. Las horas pasaban lentas comentando los pormenores de la misión y algún otro dato curioso.

-así que eres un mercenario?- ángel se había recostado panza abajo sobre la cubierta del barco, aprovechaba el tiempo en la nave para broncearse un poco y matar lo blanco de su piel, cosa que nunca había logrado, no importaba lo que hiciera.

-si, y de los mejores debo admitir- esto provocaba una risa de la chica –oye una chica linda como tu seria de mucha utilidad en mi negocio- le sonrió seductoramente

-en serio? Como secretearía sexy o que?- bromeo la hermana de doc dándose la vuelta para recostarse sobre su espalda

-si, una chica linda siempre es buena en los negocios- trataba de halagarla pero ángel se puso serio, cruzo los brazos bajo su cabeza y le dijo

- no creo que sea lo que tu buscas para tus negocios- el pelirrojo capto de inmediato el tono melancólico de su voz

-que? No digas eso- trato de animarla, no sabia que la había puesto así pero presentía que había sido su culpa –tienes muchas cualidades

-mmm…cualidades, nadie puede verlas.- miro el mar y sintió como su garganta se cerraba

-vamos, es imposible no ver tus cualidades- se le acerco, puso una mano en el hombro de la chica y trato de hablar dulcemente –cualquiera se daría cuenta que eres una chica muy dulce y tierna

-eso dices…por que no me conoces- se volteo para mirarlo – si supieras quien soy realmente no querrías ni estar cerca de mi – doyle puso su mano en la mejilla de la chica y le sonrió

-no eres una blanca paloma, eso lo se. Pero creo que eres una buena persona

-enserio?- comienza a sonreír

-si, yo creo que eres muy….linda- se acerca un poco mas, quiere besarla, aprovechando que no hay nada que los interrumpa -sonríe, eres mas linda cuando sonríes

El agua alrededor del bote comienza a agitarse, peroles chicos están muy distraídos como para mirar el radar o percatarse de que las aves vuelan asustada, dentro del agua los peces se alejan a toda velocidad.

De las sombras, en lo más profundo del lago surgía una criatura, avanzaba serpenteando lentamente a la superficie, no quería delatar su presencia hasta el último segundo.

-doyle, espera –detiene al chico antes de que sus labios se rocen, sabe lo que ese beso puede traer como consecuencia. Tal vez doc tenía razón, tenia que decirle la verdad antes de que todo empeorara –yo no soy una ch…

Un tentáculo salio violentamente del agua, con tal potencia que el barco se agito tanto como amenazando con voltearse.

-que…que demonios es eso?!- grito doyle, ángel apenas tuvo tiempo de girar un poco la cabeza cuando aquella bestia le sujeto con uno de sus tentáculos y le jalo las profundidades del lago. –ÁNGEL!!

-doyle!!- la chica no podía escapar, aquella bestia tenia la fuerza 5 hombre y el tamaño de una orca, aquel monstruo la llevaba a su guarida, ahí podría comerla a gusto.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.--.-.-

Hola, hasta aquí el segundo cap, ya veremos si doyle puede salvarla y si ángel le confiesa su verdadera naturaleza.

Por cada review que dejes doyle hará un streapteas para ti XD


End file.
